I'm Not Crazy
by Fandom Flicker
Summary: Eight people. Eight stories. They are bound together. It is only a matter of time.
1. Chapter 1

**Has anyone done this kind of thing yet? If they haven't, I guess I made a new AU? If they have, I apologize for taking credit.**

 **Disclamior: I don't own Merlin. Just the plot.**

* * *

 _Patient #340_

"Well, Arthur. I'm guessing you're okay?" The doctor sitting across from him was cheerful. "I'm fine," Arthur replied dully. "Why don't you try to smile? Or, at the very least, say words with emotions?" the doctor's patience was thing, Arthur knew. He was cheerful, but his patience - Arthur _loved_ to break it down.

Over the years, Arthur Pendragon had grown since his father put him in here. The _Pendragon Insitution_. He'd opened it years ago, and Arthur never felt the need to stay in the hospital. Now, he was living in it. And just because he'd told his father that he'd been King of someplace called "Camelot."

His father had staggered, and muttered something about magic before he'd made some calls. Arthur watched as the doctor pulled the clipboard away. "Well, you've made some progress throughout the weeks." he began reading.

"You've given up the fact you're 'king'. And I heard about you and Gwen. And, did I hear something about knights at Gwaine's room?" the doctor asked. Arthur shrugged. "I've been telling stories." he spoke casually, as if it was normal for him to speak to the drunkard. "Stop that. Gwaine's been through a lot; and he doesn't need fake stories in his head," the doctor's patience was gone.

Arthur just smirked. Gwaine remembered. _Remember? He was one of the Knights!_ Arthur furrowed his brow at the thoughts. Knights? What about knights? A knock at the door made him jump. "That must be your pills." The doctor quickly opened the door and a nurse with a metal tray walked in.

The doctor placed the pills in Arthur's hands. Arthur stared at them for just a moment before popping it into his mouth and swallowing. His mind quickly became muddled and Arthur's mouth turned up in a dull smile. His eyes were blank.

But there was something glinting, so deep inside the doctor couldn't see. Because, just for a moment, Arthur had noticed someone staring at him. A thin boy; no older than seventeen - around Arthur's age - and the boy just frowned.

* * *

 _Patient #420_

Gwen was staring out her window. Someone was looking at her. Maybe they didn't understand? She was Queen - at least, that was what her memory provided - and they were treating her like a baby. Like she'd once did to her own brother. Acting like he was insane when he spoke about knights and someone called "Merlin." She'd like to have Arthur beside her, helping her through her own medication. She didn't need help, but Uther had brought her in once she'd agreed with Arthur's memory of King.

Now there was a person here. Staring at her. She didn't know his name, he didn't speak to her. His hair was plastered with sweat on his forhead and he was looking at her. Gwen's eyed the button on her bedside. She could just press it, and the nurse could come and take him away.

But she didn't. She watched him. He didn't leave until Gwen's eyes fell and she was fast alseep.

* * *

 _Patient: #103_

Gwaine considered himself sane. He wasn't crazy, he just had a drinking problem. What was so wrong about it? He was right there; in perfect reach of the drink and his doctor told him to do it! He told him "Gwaine, I'm going to leave this right here." and left. Honestly, he should have expented Gwaine to take a sip. He didn't do anything wrong! He was so good and nice to everyone, especially the boy who'd come throught, slipping him beer and wine.

Gwaine glanced up, searching the walls for the sign of limbs. But there were none. Gwaine felt disappointed. The boy always came by giving him alcohol. Now? He was missing. Gwaine bit his lip; before placing his hands against the wall and began knocking. Usually, that was Gwaine's sign of "Get me beer" for the nurses; but this time it was for the boy to come back. Gwaine had gotten rather attached and he wasn't going to stand for his friend not to come.

Gwaine knew if the boy didn't come today, he must've been kept busy by the doctors. He must be a patient, becuase if he wasn't, then how was he here?

* * *

 _Patient #302_

Percival assumed that the people here weren't all crazy. There was Arthur, he wasn't crazy. Percival believed with all his heart the King was here, waiting for them to get about. But something was wrong. Something... missing. Percival shifted off his bed, and felt metal groan. He was a big man; the tiny bed wouldn't fit him.

They'd all been thrown in here; ever since Arthur claimed he was King years ago. They'd been ten; and they'd each agreed. Uther Pendragon stuck them in the place where they can't escape. Percival curled up best he could. He closed his eyes, slowly, before feeling a slight change in the air. Percival smiled, the boy was here. He never spoke, but he was always there - Percival could feel him following sometimes - and Percival felt the covers tug up.

He smiled again before the energy left the room

* * *

 _Patient #510_

Morganna watched the lights outside flicker. The lights helped her just a bit; from the nightmares. But the way everything was recently, she wasn't sure if she could handle it. Her nightmares were getting worse. The one she'd just gotten was of Arthur dying. The worst part was that she was there; staring at Arthur with this sick smirk on her face. She'd almost threw up when she woke up. Her nurses had rushed in, tying her to the bed as she thrashed, screaming.

Morganna glanced at her wrists, rubbed raw. She quickly pulled her nightgown sleeves over them, keeping them safe. Swallowing, she climbed into bed. Usually someone would walk by, give her something to help her sleep and then leave just as quickly.

She'd been given the bottle every time she screamed. It kept her sleeping the rest of the night. She wanted it every night before bed. But they were instructed by Uther to _not_ give her the drug until she'd screamed and thrashed and cried _._ Morganna saw the boy sitting on her window, watching. Then, he was gone.

* * *

 _Patient #250_

Lancelot was waiting. The nurses had called lights out three hours ago, but he was waiting. They'd "wake" him up for his pills soon enough. He always had to take them and he hated them. But he needed to if he wanted to get out. That was what the boy wrote to him. The boy didn't speak, Lancelot could only guess why. Perhaps they'd trained him not to?

Lancelot let out a strangled cry. The nurses has just woken him and one showed him the pill. Lancelot gulped before taking it and swallowing. He began feeling drowsey straight away and fell back against the bed. "Is it working?" he heard the nurse ask. Lancelot let out a yawn before eyes slid close.

The nurse smirked. "It's working," she said happily. Lancelot felt sick

* * *

 _Patinet #1_

Freya's feet were close to her body. She felt cold. She let out a whimper; staring at the wall. "Help me. Please. Anyone," she begged before slumping down again. Kicking the door proved useless; and begging no one won't help her.

Freya's eyes were downcast, so she didn't notice the boy watching from afar. "I'll get you out. But you need to wait. Just a few more weeks," he begged, but she didn't hear him. He couldn't get in there. They'd blocked him completly. He was upset, but went on with his rounds.

* * *

 _Patient #0_

Merlin collapsed from exhaustion. It hurt when you force most of your energy to get out of one room; and then you couldn't speak or get into another room. Merlin's eyes closed and he was on the brink of sleep before he remembered Arthur's pills. _I can sabotage them tomorrow._ Merlin's mind was muddled; and his body was crying for sleep.

So, Merlin's eyes closed and he fell asleep (much to his body's relief) and Merlin kept himself on the bed.

* * *

 **Like it, hate it? So, mostly everyone's here. That's me in the reviews. Or don't. I'll update either way, so. Have a great day everyone! :)**

 **Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. My tablet's okay now. Thank you mother! Anyways, have any of you guys seen Samgladiator's new roleplay? Season 2 of Tokyo Soul is here, peeps! Who else is excited because the Dream Team's back! GizzyGazza and Samgladiator! My life is sweet at the moment. Well… sweeter now that I'm finally getting a fragging chapter out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Merlin**_ **. Wish I did.**

 **(Also there is mention of blood in this chapter. Warning to you all. In case you don't know, this is going to be semi-dark I guess. I might change the rating later.)**

* * *

 _Patient #340_

Arthur woke up to his father's eyes staring down at him. "Ah. You're awake." Uther said, his eyes flicking to the bars on the window. "I heard you tried to jump a couple of days ago." Arthur yanked at his wrists, tied down to the bed. "You know that trying escape would lead to you being tied and a new window." Uther said and Arthur hissed.

"Let me out, Dad. We've gotta find Elyan!" Uther shook his head. "You're going crazy, Arthur," Uther pushed Arthur's bangs out of his eyes before turning heel. "Once you feel better, you may come home."

Arthur screamed, thrashing in his bed. He felt liquid running down his arm but he paid it no mind. He'd gotten worse wounds in the knight's battles. "Father!" Arthur screamed. His voice was hoarse, parched, and Arthur was tired. But he was determined to get his father's attention.

"Father! Father!" Arthur screamed louder before doctors and nurses rushed in. "Arthur," one of the doctors knelt before him, and Arthur screamed louder. A prick in his thigh made him yell before he fell backward on the bed.

"This will calm him for a while." the doctor said quietly before Arthur slid into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Patient #420_

Gwen heard her husband's cries for his father and she sighed. He always visits whenever Arthur is at his weakest and brings out Arthur's sensitive side. She hated that. Uther didn't deserve to visit Arthur; he'd restricted Arthur's mother to come in. She was a wonderful women, and Gwen had hoped to see her more often; but she'd been sent away years before Arthur turned eighteen.

Gwen wished that Arthur and her could speak again, but Arthur wasn't allowed to hang out in the common room for a week (after all he'd tried to escape and that was a "crime"). Gwen didn't see why but she did notice how the doctors kept throwing glances at each other; and she'd awake with pin pricks of needles biting into her skin. She remembered a scratchy woolen blanket, sliding over her skin, and silk in her hands.

She remembered pale skin under her fingertips; strings waiting to be fastened; and another boy waiting in the front of the hall, besides her husband, staring proudly at her. Gwen's eyes drifted toward her window. Would a fall from this height kill her? Perhaps. She can't dare attempt it, though, because then she'd end up like her idiot husband and her rooms options would become limited.

Something was wrong. Gwen felt like something was missing. Maybe it was just a bad feeling; it happened before. Gwen quickly slipping into her bed and closed her eyes, blocking out the nightmare creeping up on her.

* * *

 _Patient #103_

"What I think is that everyone should, at least for one night, go out drinking. It'd enrich their lives, doctor." Gwaine remarked while his doctor just glared at him. "Gwaine, but some people don't like alcohol." She said before knocking his hand off the booze on the table. "Don't touch that." She hissed before writing something down on her clipboard.

"It's just one night! They can live with it! You can put one of these one them, like you do with me!" Gwaine pulled up his pant leg to reveal a little buckle of technology. "See? Like, you can shock them if they get more than a night's worth!"

His doctor pursed her lips and sighed. "Gwaine, I don't know why Uther placed you in here. You're poor, you've got nothing in your name except dirt, and you're a drunk." she sighed. "Maybe you'd be better off in rehab. Not here. We're not equipped to handle you." she pointed her finger accusingly at him.

Gwaine bit his lip. He'd been of "royal" blood before. His father was; before he died and Gwaine's relatives took all of his father's money and left him and his mother in the dirt. The only reason he'd gotten in at Pendragon's was because he was discussing tales of knights and King Arthur.

Uther heard and threw him in here; and Gwaine never forgot how Uther looked so _happy_ , locking away a person. "He's a drunk," Gwaine heard Uther tell his doctors. He gets a new one every week. They switch out because no one can handle him. Gwaine's eyes drifted toward the drink on the table.

It popped open silently and the bottle tipped over, spilling on the doctor's coat. She shrieked before throwing off her coat, screaming about it burning. Gwaine noticed the boy sitting silently on the windowsill, a smile on the edge of his lips before he disappeared.

Gwaine didn't touch the drink.

* * *

 _Patient #302_

Percival wasn't stupid. He knew Arthur was the Once and Future King, reborn into the world. But his father knew too, which was why Uther managed to gather almost everyone into one area.

Uther tracked each and every knight of the round table; capturing them and placing them in different areas. Gwen's brother was away in Iceland struggling to remember things Percival learned a long time ago. Percival's father had quickly explained everything to him, when Uther's men were banging on the door.

Percival was taken away and his brain was studied. After confirming, yes he did remember, Uther locked him away. Percival knew that Gwaine wasn't there was had comfort in that. Gwaine would rescue them and everything would be okay. Until he got captured and locked away too.

What Percival couldn't figure out, the one person his father didn't explain was the person named _Merlin_. The name came at random times, his mind struggling to remember a face to the name. But, sluggishly, his own brain couldn't remember the face.

Percival often thought about what he looked like. Tall, dark hair, dark skin? Or short, light hair, and light skin? Percival's thoughts ranged from everything. Nothing seemed quite right though. Percival felt confided, one day, he'd met Merlin. And then he'd know.

* * *

 _Patient #510_

Morganna heard the screams before Uther swept into her room. His coat billowed out like a cloak and he smiled a shark smile. "How are you today, Morganna?" he purred before sinking down onto the sheets, where red stained the white. "Maybe we should get them to loosen the restraints, eh?" Uther sighed before stroking Morganna's hair.

"To think, out of all of them, you are going to be the worst to contain." he sighed before loosening up the ropes just slightly. Morganna whimpered, pulling just slightly before Uther shook his head.

"No. I'll have them give you medication before bed. That way, your nightmares can't hurt you." Uther said before standing up. "Don't worry, Morganna, you'll be out in no time." he replied to her shriek of terror. "And then we'll get Arthur to believe and the others, too. Then we'll all be happy." Uther cried, his coat sweeping past the floor.

"Won't that be just gr-" Uther suddenly slipped and fell down and Morganna stifled a giggle. Looking toward the doorway, she noticed a pale man peering down, the tiniest smirk on his face. As Uther struggling to his feet, the man disappeared. Morganna kept quiet, and turned away.

* * *

 _Patient #250_

Lancelot knew Uther was visiting. He'd noticed how the doctors got more nervous, the nurses more agitated and forgetful. Fearing their jobs being lost, they'd try to make their memory sharper and things. Most of the time it would work, but not a lot. Uther didn't wait for nurses or doctors, he waltzed in.

He looked over to see Lancelot in a drugged state of mind, a smile on his face. "You drug him?" Uther looked behind to see the nurse who squeaked before nodding. "It's the only thing to slow down his memory. He already remembered that _he_ had pale skin." Uther looked horrified. "You have to drug him?" The nurse nodded. "It's nothing harmful. It's new medication that won't allow itself to be addicted. It breaks itself away at the last moment in order for the body to eat and sleep and make sure that it doesn't get addicted."

Uther nodded, his eyes peering downward. "Perhaps a visit would help him?" the nurse swallowed. "I'll call his doctor." she motioned toward the desk which Uther swiftly approached.

* * *

 _Patinet #1_

Freya heard footsteps. Her feet were cold. Her arms were numb. Keys scraped against locks, a door creaked open. Freya's sobs were muffled by chloroform.

She'd wake up in another room. Ready for the doctors to do tests on her. Freya's last thought was about her magic. They'd drained her of it, how was she suppose to live?

* * *

 _Patient #0_

Merlin's thought process throughout the whole hospital kept going to hurting Uther. He'd stuck him in first, tried to drain his magic, and then kill him. It didn't work, since Merlin just regenerated his magic (after all, he was magic itself) and everything was just messed up.

Merlin stayed away from the door, out of sight. "Where is he?" he heard Uther call, a key scraped. Merlin stayed hidden, melting into the shadows. "Doctor, where is he!?" Uther screamed and the doctor stammered, opening the door quickly.

Merlin slipped out unnoticed, as Uther and the doctor came in. He fled quickly to the shadows' comfort. They'd protect him as long as he held onto his believe. Merlin wasn't scared, oh no. He was angry. Shutting the door with a bang, he trapped Uther and the doctor.

Then, he began to think of a plan.

* * *

 **Good, bad, dark, semi-dark? :P. I hope this makes your guy's day. Thank you so much for the reviews and things. I honestly can't say thank you enough. I'm so happy my writing brings you guys joy and things. I hope you enjoyed chapter two of _I'm Not Crazy_ but its time to say bye. I**

 **I'll write to you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up readers?! I've started classes last Tuesday. Ugh! Help. So, you know that my updating schedule messed up even more. :P But I'm trying. Getting up at five o'clock in the morning really takes its toll though. And the worst part is that my classes don't start until 7:45!**

 **I'm suffering! *Dramatically throws pillow over face* Helpppppppp! Anyway I've been chatting with Azilia James. She's so sweet and her stories are really good. She's got a "Star Wars Rebels" story that all of you should really check out! It's called** _ **The Not So Great Escape**_ **. Go check her out!**

 **Disclaimer: If Merlin was my show, Albion would have been created and pushed into the world. But it didn't. So… I don't own Merlin. *Sob***

* * *

 _Patient #340_

He grew up to one loving parent; his father was constantly going on business trips and explaining things he didn't understand until his memory flooded back. He knew something triggered it unlocking, something kept it at bay until that something disappeared. Then, did Arthur and his Knights realize what they really were.

Arthur Pendragon. King, prince, treated like royalty all throughout growing up. His mother was always around, but Arthur never _saw_ her in order to speak with her. She came in to say goodnight, good morning, and that was it. Arthur would always notice her glancing at the hallway, nervously, before gently touching his cheek and moving away. Until one night, after Arthur got locked up in the building, his mother disappeared. Left him alone with a father he barely even knew.

Arthur knew he must've been such a _prat_ before. He'd never even thought of kindness back when he was a prince, because his father never showed it to him. He'd quickly picked up on his father's habits and became just like him until….

Arthur frowned. That was… strange. He never had trouble accessing the memory box. But he'd hit a blank wall. Arthur gently touched it, his mind's fingers caressing the smooth, but also gritty surface. It was made of steel, but also dirt. Something smelled sweet; and the wall suddenly expanded. Arthur gasped before the wall slid to a stop, inches away from the memories escaped.

Arthur trembled and he heard a spike in his heart rate; but he didn't care. He was prepared to fight the wall for all he was worth if it meant keeping his older memories. The wall suddenly shrank back, cowering, as if it what Arthur was doing was hurting it.

Arthur's heart almost stopped. Was it… listening to him? Arthur frowned. No, he didn't tell it to back off. _Expand_ , he commanded and the wall listened, expanding until it shrouded his whole mind. _**Arthur? Oh, thank god, Arthur! Don't worry, I'm coming for you. I've got everyone else. Stay there!**_ The voice was smooth, young, and seemingly just waiting for orders.

Arthur's hands slipped through their binds. _Shrink_ he told the wall, and it shrank until it was just a tiny box. But it still didn't reveal the name of the person; just its voice. Arthur's eyes slid toward the door and he waited.

* * *

 _Patinet #420_

The boy had blasted her door open, and offered her his hand. He was flanked by five others. He'd smiled just a bit and Gwen knew him from the boy who'd watch over them. His grin was wide; blue eyes shining and his hand was pale. Gwen took it and the boy yanked her to her feet.

"Let's go." The boy gasped before turning around and his eyes glowed. Gwen gasped, her hand to her mouth and doors closed and opened, drawers flew out, and staplers and paperclips flew toward the guards, nurses, and doctors that ran after them.

Gwen cried out before the boy shook his head. "We're going to find Arthur. I couldn't find him until I found you all. He would have wanted that. C'mon! We're going to get him now!" Gwen ran after the rest of them.

The boy was fast, his feet running at top speed, and his mind was working overtime, anyone could see that. "Quick!" He shouted, throwing open another door. "Go straight then left, okay? There's an escape door there. Go into the forest! Hide!" He pushed them away before shutting the door and Gwen heard a click.

"Let's go, team." A girl, Gwen didn't even notice her, said. "I can camouflage us while we're in the forest. But we must go now!" Gwen followed her. Morganna looked at her from her other side and quickly came after them.

* * *

 _Patient #103_

Gwaine knew following a breakout could result in them all getting killed, but he didn't care. Getting out was so much better than just sitting in there, wondering if he'd die without saying goodbye to his friends.

Uther could order his death at any time. Maybe even without words, just a motion of his hands and Gwaine was out. But Uther didn't. He kept him quiet inside his building; quickly patted down the rumors spread about Gwaine being kidnapped.

But, as Gwaine followed the girl he realized that she and the boy must've have magic. The boy couldn't have done much with the things if he didn't. But magic didn't exist. "'Scuse me," Gwaine called and they all stopped running. The girl checked her surroundings, letting everyone catch their breath.

"We don't even know you!" Gwaine hissed. The girl's jaw clenched. "My name is Freya." She responded and Gwaine laughed. "You have magic!" He almost cried before Freya sighed. "I do. The boy, he gave it back to me. Uther took my magic from me. Magic is my _life._ I studied it for years since I was two. Uther took it all away but that boy who just saved you? He gave me all of it back."

Freya sighed before checking around again. "We don't have much time. We must keep going or else we're going to get caught." They began to run again.

* * *

 _Patinet #302_

The thoughts running through Percival's heard was for him to save the others. Help both the boy and Freya. So, he brought up the rear. Sometimes, when they stopped for breaks, Morganna would jump onto his back, or he'd pick up Gwen in his arms and they'd keep running.

It was a very long hallway, but the strangest part was every single person they encountered went down without even a fight. Freya didn't touch and she didn't recite a spell. Percival found that strange but Freya's mouth kept turning up into a small smile until she frowned.

Percival set down Gwen and Morganna jumped off and then they began to run on their own until the door came into view. Freya was screaming off a spell and they burst through the door out into moonlight. Freya quickly directed them into the forest that was sitting all around the building.

"Where are we going?" Morganna's breath hitched as Percival watched them. He followed them quickly, glancing toward the building again to ensure the door was shut. The guards were looking for them, but they didn't come out of the building. Percival couldn't help but not feel safe.

* * *

 _Patinet #510_

Morganna couldn't help but feel upset about this all. After all, she was suppose to bring Uther to justice, not run away from him! She grew angry and quickly challenged Freya. "Why do you lead us away? Why don't we fight?!" She cried, eyes wide and arms flailing.

"We're not strong enough to fight him!" Freya had calmly said back before turning to a tree and gesturing to it. "Pick a tree, everyone, and climb. Two people per tree. Except Percival. Here." Freya quickly pointed out a thick tree. "It's strong enough to hold you."

Morganna grew frustrated and Gwen pulled her away quickly. "Morganna!" she whisper-shouted. "What?! I have magic, too!" Morganna snarled, her eyes glowing. "But you don't know any spells! Please, Morganna," Gwen pleaded.

Morganna could never say no to her best friend. Even back in the castle; she'd always say yes to whatever. A day off, half the day serving her, keeping a secret for her. Morganna would do it all.

Even now, Gwen could still rope her back into doing something she wanted just by being herself. Morganna sighed before they began to climb the tree together.

* * *

 _Patinet #250_

Lancelot was paired with Gwaine and he was pretty funny. Lancelot listened to Gwaine slid down a few branches, curse, and then begin to climb again.

A smile lifted Lancelot's cheeks and he kept going, listening to the cursing over and over again. Lancelot sympathized Gwaine for not being able to climb a twenty-year-old tree (Freya said the gods were okay with it; but Lancelot was upset).

Gwaine suddenly slid onto the branch Lancelot was sitting in and he pulled out a flask. "Nicked it from the guards," Gwaine said when Lancelot gave him a strange look and took a deep drink. He spit it out moments later. "It just water!" he cried before looking crestfallen. "I'd wanted beer." he muttered before handing the flask to Lancelot.

"Who puts water in a flask?" he hissed before turning over to stare menacingly at the owl in the next tree over who was staring at them. It hooted, and then flew away towards the building. "He's going to be tested on," Gwaine snorted before turning toward Lancelot. Lancelot watched it swoop lower before climbing higher.

"So, Lanc," Gwaine started and Lancelot felt like he shouldn't have let Gwaine with him.

* * *

 _Patient #1_

Freya's eyes followed the owl as it flew higher through the air. It wanted its master back, it was waiting for him. Freya knew because of the way it kept looking nervously at the building. The boy must've told him to watch over the group, Freya mused.

She didn't know his name. No one knew his name - not even her own people that she'd came into contact once before she got locked up. She saw him peering through the window and she asked her leader about it when he contacted her using magic; but he didn't know.

It was a mystery between the group of people and him. There was still one person to save, the Once and Future King was there; and the boy was going to save him. Freya knew neither of them could make it out alive; but it was nice for the boy to dream.

Freya kept watch on the owl. Its white wings flapped in the air, keeping it afloat. Freya felt jealous, but she stayed quiet, and turned away towards the building. She would wait. For a little bit.

* * *

 _Patient #0_

Merin knew bashing people together and breaking everyone out wasn't the best plan. But he couldn't think straight with other people coming down the hall to see what all the screaming was about.

So, Merlin knocked them out before running to snatch Freya from the labs; then Lancelot who was drugged; Percival who didn't say a word; Gwaine who clapped him on his back; then Morganna (he was a little hesitant but he got her away); Gwen would always come; and that left just one person.

Arthur was always a prat; but he could never remember. Merlin had made arrangements (after he was reincarnated, he could feel and hear everything) that if Uther ever found him or decided to kill him, or lock him up, everyone else would remember. The plan worked for six years until Uther decided to call it a bluff and took Merlin away and locked him up.

When Uther had went home, whistling happily, he realized that his son and friends (not including Gwen's brother who was with his father far away) remembered everything of their past lives. Uther's mistake cost his son his innocents; and when Uther learned there was no way to reverse it, he build himself a building and stuck everyone in there.

Merlin quickly threw open Arthur's door. The twenty-two year old was staring at him, sitting on the bed with his hands free. Merlin shut the door and locked it before going to the window. "It's been completely shut. You won't get out." Arthur said, before turning away.

Merlin concentrated, his eyes glowing gold before the bars flew off the window and hit the door. Merlin opened the window quickly and stared down at the ground. "Let's go." He said grabbing Arthur's arm.

Arthur yanked at his hand. "Let go! I'm not jumping!" he cried before Merlin threw himself off the ledge, taking Arthur with him. Arthur was too terrified to scream; his eyes were tightly shut until he felt grass on his feet.

"I survived," Arthur chuckled weakly before Merlin dragged him off into the forest. "Let's go find the others. We'll meet them somewhere." Merlin said. Arthur followed dumbly.

* * *

 **I thought about having Merlin getting caught; but then a great idea for the escape and after the escape and things came to my head and I just did this. Don't worry, there's going to be more. I want at least sixteen chapters. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and following. See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
